¿Haciéndolo?
by mydearwaffle
Summary: Cody camina hacia la cabaña de las chicas para ver qué hace Gwen, pero al llegar ahí se encuentra con una gran sorpresa. ¿Será cierto lo que piensa que están haciendo? One-shot.


Yaaay, otro One-shot! Y éste es en Español :D También se lleva a cabo en la primera temporada.

**Disclaimer: **¿Les parece que Total Drama me pertenece? Éso creí =-=

* * *

><p>Cody camina hacia la cabaña de las chicas. Sabe que no se le es permitido estar ahí, pero tiene esperanzas de que alguna cortina esté levantada para poder espiar un poco. Cody sabe que eso es aún peor que estar cerca de la cabaña de las chicas, pero no le importa. Él quiere ver qué hace Gwen.<p>

Muchos dirían que llegar al punto de espiar a Gwen es un tanto patético, pero él no lo cree así. A pesar de que ella siempre está junto a Trent o Duncan, Cody sabe que en el fondo él tiene oportunidad. Sólo necesita encontrar el momento perfecto para hacérselo ver y ella será suya, y él está totalmente seguro de ello.

Después de revisar cada ventana que encuentra se entristece al confirmar que ninguna de ellas está abierta. Cody decide que probablemente están en la playa, pero cuando se dispone a ir a la costa un ruido capta su atención. Instintivamente se acerca más a la pared para oír mejor, pegando su oído a la madera de la cabaña.

_-Duncan, ¿no crees que lo que hacemos está mal? Quiero decir, ¡estamos en un campamento! Las chicas podrían venir en cualquier minuto, ¿sabes?_

_-Ah, ¡vamos! El peligro es parte de la diversión. Además, aún si nos descubrieran estarían tan sorprendidos que no dirían nada. ¡Sabes que tú también quieres hacerlo!_

El rostro de Cody se transforma inmediatamente en uno de sorpresa. Sus ojos se ensanchan cómicamente, y su mandíbula queda colgando en el aire. Al principio supone que es un malentendido, pero todo suena demasiado real para serlo. Muchas dudas cruzan su mente, pero él decide acallarlas y continuar escuchando sólo en caso de que esté equivocado.

_-Duncan, ¿estás seguro de que deberíamos hacerlo? Suena divertido, y yo confío en ti como mi mejor amigo, pero aún tengo mis dudas._

_-Nena, ya te lo dije: No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Incluso lo haré fácil sólo por ti. Además, es mejor hacerlo con alguien que conoces bien en tu primera vez, ¿no crees? Si fuera algún otro chico podría burlarse de ti._

Cody puede oír algunas risitas divertidas dentro de la cabaña. Está tan pegado a la pared que siente que se va a fundir con ella en cualquier momento, y la hierba alrededor de sus piernas le hace cosquillas, pero él sólo lo ignora.

_-¿Agh, tiene que ser así de feo? Había oído que se veía mal, pero…_

_-¡Vamos, me insultas! Y ya te dije que te divertirás, esto no lo hago sólo por mí, ¿de acuerdo? De haber sido así lo habría hecho por la noche yo solito. _

_-Supongo que tienes razón, delincuente. Imagino que hiciste esto varias veces junto a tus amigos en casa._

_-Nah, yo aprendí por mí mismo. Mis amigos no me enseñaron nada._

_-¿Entonces cómo eres tan bueno? No parece ser tu primera vez. ¿Acaso hay un libro que dice cómo hacerlo? ¿O acaso investigaste en Internet?_

_-Digamos que tuve bastante práctica, eso es todo. Ahora deja de hablar y presta atención, que necesitamos acabar rápido. No lo disfrutarás si no participas._

Cody nunca esperó encontrarse con algo así. Él ha visto cosas así en las películas, y en la escuela les han hablado de ello, ¡pero él ciertamente no esperaba toparse con Duncan y Gwen en pleno acto! Claro, Cody no es idiota. Él sabe que Duncan es un delincuente y debe tener experiencia en ello, ¿pero Gwen también? No, Cody no puede dejar de pensar que es demasiado extraño.

_-Ah, Duncan, ¡vas muy rápido! Soy nueva en esto, ¿recuerdas? Tienes que ir con calma. No creo poder disfrutar esto si tengo que estar preocupada por ir al mismo ritmo que tú._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré más lento. ¡Pero la próxima vez lo haremos a mí manera! Solamente estoy siendo fácil contigo porque nunca lo habías hecho, eso es todo. _

_-No seas tan fastidioso, Duncan. Te agradezco lo que haces, pero aún así no deberías hablarme de ése modo. Aunque supongo que para la próxima vez tendré más práctica y podrás divertirte como es debido._

_-Así me gusta, Gwenny. Si fueras así de comprensiva con todos seguramente ya habrías hecho esto antes._

Cody llega a la conclusión de que no puede más. Ya es más que obvio para él lo que Duncan y Gwen están haciendo. Lentamente se aleja de la pared en la que ha estado apoyado todo el rato y comienza a caminar hacia su habitación, en donde debió estar desde el inicio.

En ese momento, mientras camina con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, Cody decide que olvidará todo lo que escuchó mientras espiaba a Gwen.

* * *

><p>Duncan y Gwen se encuentran sentados en la cama de la chica gótica, con varias golosinas esparcidas alrededor de ellos. Gwen no duda que Duncan tuvo que pasar por varios problemas para conseguirlas, pero no le importa. Lo que está haciendo es lo más divertido que ha hecho desde que llegó a la isla.<p>

Gwen da un pequeño salto cuando escucha el gruñido proveniente de la pequeña pantalla situada en una mesa de madera. El control en su mano vibra cuando el zombie se acerca a ella peligrosamente, y Gwen se apresura en alejarlo lo más rápido posible. Después de todo Duncan se tomó la libertad de instalar el Wii en su cabaña para que ella disfrutara con él, y no quiere perder estúpidamente para que él no se burle de sus escasas habilidades para los videojuegos.

-Si sigues jugando así vas a acabar siendo una de ellos, Gwen. Tienes que dispararles, ¿recuerdas? –dice él, obviamente burlándose. Gwen sabía que diría algo como eso en un momento u otro.

-Oh, cállate. ¡No es justo si tú llevas tanto tiempo practicando! Yo nunca había jugado _Resident Evil_ en mi vida, idiota.

-Woah, woah, ¡no hay necesidad de ponerse agresivos, nena! Y no es mi culpa que tú nunca hayas jugado antes. Además, ¿crees que me importa si estás en desventaja o no? –dice Duncan con una mueca humorística. Gwen sólo voltea sus ojos y fija su atención en la pantalla de nuevo.

Oh, ella no tenía idea de lo incómoda que sería la próxima mañana al encontrarse a Cody.

* * *

><p>Sip, Gwen y Duncan estaban jugando Resident Evil. Ahora, para los que no sepan: Resident Evil es un juego genialoso en el que se da el Apocalipsis Zombie y tienes que matar, bueno, <em>zombies. <em>Gwen puede estar un poco OoC al inicio, pero no sé. ¡De todas formas la crítica constructiva siempre es recibida con brazos abiertos!

¿Oh, amable persona, dejarías un Review? De ser así harías muy feliz a ésta autora :3


End file.
